


Neverland

by lostinnowhereland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confusing, Depression, First Meetings, Harry Styles as Wendy Darling, Hope, Louis Tomlinson as Peter Pan, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Peter Pan - Freeform, Peter Pan References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinnowhereland/pseuds/lostinnowhereland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Wendy.</p><p>Louis is Peter.</p><p>This is how they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> This is a play off of Peter Pan that I wrote for a class assignment. It is a bit confusing at first (possibly) but if you bear with me until the end it'll hopefully make more sense.

**They** speak of a far off place, where troubles do not exist and laughter rings in the air as if it were wind between the trees. It is a place of majesty and wonder and awe inspiring hope. One where responsibilities and heartache will never weigh you down. For you never grow old in this place so free. You never age so long as you stay there forever in the never ending sunlight.

But it is just a children's story, told to instill hope and dazzle young minds into believing there is some utopia out there, if they're only brave enough to find it. For there could never exist such a place...

 

 **He** was quick, agile; a shadow in the darkness that was night. He moved with such ease, as if he were dancing from one corner to the next whilst he soaked in the foreignness of the streets he once knew.

Everything was so different, so new. The streets lined in cobblestone and buggies that actually moved themselves puttering along row upon row of tall buildings. It really had been too long since he'd been back.

It was a dark night, one of the blackest he'd seen in a long time. Smog corrupted the air, sound ricocheted off walls and soot coated everything. It was all rain slicked, slippery and dangerous as tires squealed from the effort of gripping the ground beneath them.

He watched them silently as swirls of exhaust fumes writhed in their fight to stay seen because it was in the nature of everything to fight. Nothing liked to disappear without a trace. Each and every thing, except him, had left behind a mark on the world.

But he was different. He relished invisibility for the freedom it gave him to live as he pleased. It allowed no attachments to any other than those he chose to let near. Therefore sadness was banished from his vocabulary because the ones he chose lived as he did; forever.

As he looked down upon the people below and their inconsequential lives he envied their chance to infuse the mundane with some type of meaning as they did only live one life time. It was with that he swooped back down, searching for something, anything to fill the ache of emptiness that always overwhelmed him before another of his family was found.

That was the night he took a fifth child. A boy he found wandering aimlessly with a dirty face and a nasty cough. The child couldn't have been more than five but he was alone, starving, and in need of more than what those mindless people could give a poor orphan boy. He was in need of that secret place so few knew actually existed.

 

 **He** was clumsy, constantly bumping into things, but surefooted as he traveled the familiar shortcut home. He weaved his way through the crowded streets as weak rays of sunlight battled their way through the thicket of clouds threatening to burst at any moment.

It was just another day, one of perpetual struggle just like the last. He fought, though he wasn't sure how much longer he could, to just stay afloat. He ran around with a unique desperation to just survive, to provide and to love.

Every breath was a frantic clamoring to stay alive, to keep pushing until there was nothing left. Each beat of his heart sent blood gushing through his veins, hope thrumming faintly alongside it with just as much urgency.

Misery was a word that he knew well. It breathed down his neck, seeping into his bones little by little until it was all consuming. It was overwhelming, filling all of his senses and pushing him underneath the lapping waves of loneliness.

Yet he still lived. He thrived, this soft pulse of courage growing inside him, urging him to continue. He wanted to be remembered, to be loved, to know what it was to wake up in the morning and be happy. So he held on.

He studied those around him as they smiled, laughed, enjoyed, and wished to be able to do the same. And not for the first time he thought back to that story he was told as a child about a mystical place where everyone was happy and nothing could ever hurt you.

He caught himself thinking about that fairy tale more often than not, giving himself over to the idea of a better place. It was with that fantasy that he carved his path and made it through each moment he was forced to suffer.

That day was the day he finally looked up. He tipped his head back as the first drops of a soon to be torrential rain splattered over his pale face and saw the boy with light brown hair and striking blue eyes gazing down.

 

**And so Harry met Louis.**


End file.
